


Magic Mixtapes: Young God

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the heroinehealing, goddess rising, and the magician who knew the magic would be worth it, even if it wasn't always beautiful. A Julia Wicker fanmix.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Kudos: 3





	Magic Mixtapes: Young God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> As an exercise of immense love and aimless nostalgia, this final piece brings my Magic Mixtapes to a close. And a thank-you to Scorp, who unwittingly convinced me not to delete this version of Julia's mix.

For all she lost through no fault of her own, all her reckless wanting and refusald to take no for answer. For the descent scavenging for that next elusive incantation leading to the dashed hope of the holy. For the god-touched turned god-violated, all to be left with a bleeding vengeful heart. Songs for the heroine **healing** , goddess rising, and the magician who knew the magic would be worth it, even if it wasn't always beautiful. A Julia Wicker fanmix.

_“ Do you love magic? Is it in your soul? Is it like the secret heart of what you always were? ”_

__

one. **Big God, Florence + The Machine  
**

two. **Flicker, Lorde**  
  
three. **Violent Games, POLICA**  
  
four. **This Ain't No Hymn, Saint Saviour**  
  
five. **Fire Drills, Dessa**  
  
six. **Last Day of Magic, The Kills**  
  
seven. **When I'm Small, Phantogram**  
  
eight. **101 Vultures, Alex Winston  
**

nine. **Breathe Me, Sia**  
  
ten. **begin again, Purity Ring  
**

eleven. **Offering, Black City Lights**  
  
twelve. **Holiest, Glass Animals  
**

thirteen. **Young God, Halsey**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ypYz9NDzwNNsrTTMKNC52?si=X4A9Wn11QIWnM5I3kgKfcg)


End file.
